Turbine
'Appearance' Turbine is a green wolf with orange eyes and purple hair. She is a mech so she has various parts of her body replaced with steel. There is a specific part of steel on her chest which is shaped like a heart, if this is taken off she loses a huge amount of energy and if it is kept off for too long she goes into a coma-like state. Also when she gets incredibly angry or stressed her right eye will glow a firey orange and yellow. She can also take out her claws when enraged. 'Personality' Turbine is an incredable hot-head. She gets angered very easily, but never really intends to hurt people who are not her enemies. Turbine has a best friend named Kimbara. She often has to protect her 24/7 since Kimbara's always wondering off or getting into trouble. Turbine doesn't like to say it but she does care very much for her friend. If she is not throwing a rage fit, she is most likely training to fight for no apparent reason. When others ask her why she's practing fight tactics she tells them to change the subject or leave. She can get happy easily also, but can lose the mood easily too. She has never shown softness towards anyone, but does care for them deeply. Many others consider her very rude, and she can be rude at times. Mostly she is her normal self or angry though. She is a very strong character and can go quite fast. Even with these traits she cannot see very well. Her diet consists of small rabbits, flowers, and sometimes her enimies. Backstory Okay, I'm just going to make this quick: When Turbine was born she had an incredible family who cared for her very much. She was an only child, and was quiet spoiled. (Not too much though) One day in her home province, a war was going on. She decided she wanted to help. But when she signed up to join the army she didn't know the consequinces. As she went on her trip she was informed she would not be able to leave the army, not even when the war was over. She was heartbroken. She would never see her family again. She trained hard and was determined to earn enough respect to leave the army at one point. As she was fighting in the war, she passed by her town which was greatly damaged. She saw her parents holding a cub. They didn't even notice her no matter what she did. It's like they forgot about her. She felt betrayed and alone, so she trained even harder. She had earned medal upon medal, gaining wide recognition throughout the country but she still wasn't able to leave. So she decided she would just let herself be killed by the enimies. That plan didn't work as she expected though. She instead ended up recovering consiousness on a steel table with parts of her body replaced with metal. She saw her parents at the foot of the table, their faces filled with worry. Will a scowl on her face, turbine got up and walked out of the facility. Just like that. She soon came upon AnimalVille and accepted it as her home. She now lives in AnimalVille with her other backround character friends. (Woah, that was NOT quick but who cares) Trivia * Turbine still wonders about her new baby sibling she saw her parents holding when she walked through town * Turbine was very clumsy before she started military training * Turbine's known full name is Turbine Trappe Edelschine * No one knows Turbine's real name. It will not be revealed until much later